Les déboires de Maggie Thompson
by Arilys
Summary: Elle est mignonne, bavarde, plutôt sympa, elle rit beaucoup trop fort, elle manque de tact, elle ne sait pas se servir d'un recourbe-cils, elle s'est endormie devant le Seigneur des Anneaux et elle grince des dents dans son sommeil. Mais par-dessus tout, elle désire révolutionner le monde et relater ses aventures, ses déboires. Elle s'appelle Maggie Thompson.
1. Prologue

Un cheveu blanc voleta doucement dans l'air, effectua une culbute et vint se poser sur la fine paroi de cristal d'une boule merveilleusement translucide posée sur la table basse.

Neville Londubat, quatre-vingt-seize ans, ancien botaniste agréé, contemplait avec un mélange saisissant de stupéfaction et d'horreur son outil de divination. S'il avait quitté le monde des plantes et s'était tourné vers cet art si subjectif qu'était l'interprétation des méandres de l'Avenir, c'était uniquement par pur instinct. Il savait que quelque chose de grave se produirait à nouveau. Ou plutôt, il l'avait su. La prophétie concernant le célèbre Potter et le mage anciennement redouté ne l'ayant pas touché de justesse, il avait cependant reçu un important don divinatoire. Celui de prédire la nouvelle prophétie. Elle cherchait à se concrétiser de nouveau et Neville le savait. Neville savait ce qui se passerait, il savait ce que toute personne n'aurait jamais pu savoir à cette heure - une première dans son cas.

Assis sur son fauteuil à la doublure usée de velours rouge, Neville se tortilla. Il devait le dire. L'annoncer. Le ministère de la Magie devait le savoir et prendre les mesures nécessaires. La même erreur ne pouvait être reproduite une deuxième fois. Il était hors de question que le peuple des sorciers, à nouveau insouciant et prospère, reconnaisse une période aussi oppressante et dangereuse. Toutes ces morts, tous ces ravages qui auraient pu être évités si l'on avait su pour Voldemort, cet idiot aux pieds nus et à la robe sale qui, au lieu de s'embellir et de développer biceps et abdominaux grâce à sa magie, avait préféré se raser le crâne et copier le look des animaux rampants.

Assis sur son fauteuil à la doublure usée de velours rouge, Neville se tortilla donc. Il se faisait vieux et doutait de pouvoir parvenir à accomplir sa lourde tâche. De toute façon, qui le croirait? Voldemort n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans le coeur des plus vieux, et une farce dont on riait dans la tête des plus jeunes - on pouvait difficilement les blâmer vu sa tête aussi lisse et étonnante qu'un derrière de bébé qu'on vient de tapoter. Harry Potter, le grand, le CÉLÈBRE Harry Potter était maintenant devenu une figure de légende.

Une figure de légende... Son ancien camarade... Il se secoua la tête et grimaça au bruit chuintant que ses os firent sous le choc de ce mouvement si brusque et inattendu. Peu importe, il DEVAIT faire savoir qu'un Nouveau sorcier marcherait sur les traces du mage si craint et si redouté...

Il saisit alors sa boule de cristal et se prépara à se lever. Fut-ce le destin ou la fatalité - deux synonymes donc en fait, il n'y a pas vraiment place au choix -, son coeur choisit ce moment précis pour arrêter de battre. Ses jambes flageolèrent et son corps entier, ayant supporté le poids de quatre-vingt-seize lourdes années, s'effondra sur le sol. La boule de cristal glissa doucement de sa paume et, dans un tintamarre cristallin de fin du monde, se brisa en cent morceaux sur le parquet ciré. Plus de preuves, plus de témoignages... Paroles tues à jamais...

Un cheveu blanc voleta doucement dans l'air, effectua une culbute et vint se poser sur la fine paroi de cristal d'une boule merveilleusement translucide, maintenant en miettes sur le sol.

N.A. : Maggie Thompson apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. Ce n'est qu'un prologue. :)


	2. La rentrée

Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'elle avait prévu de faire son entrée dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

La veille, elle était allée acheter un pot de teinture pour cheveux et un paquet de bandes de cire froide en cachette avec Olivia. Il était impératif pour elle de commencer l'école en faisant une entrée fracassante et des jambes velues auraient quelque peu gâché l'effet. Juste un peu.

Maggie avait idéalisé sa nouvelle école depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Élevée par une mère monoparentale débordée ainsi que son oncle, un gros bonhomme entre deux âges, alcoolique mais gentil, elle était habituée au travail acharné que l'on retrouve dans la plupart des familles modestes. Étudier à la Hensbeak Academy of Magic représentait pour elle un nouveau départ, une évasion aussi idyllique et paradisiaque que celle que l'on retrouvait dans les films hollywoodiens. C'était un symbole de liberté pour elle, une chance d'aspirer à une vie meilleure, loin du minuscule appartement ottavien où elle habitait. Elle avait toujours été sorcière, entourée de magie dès son plus jeune âge, et avait nourri beaucoup d'espoirs et de rêves en cette nouvelle école, jusqu'à en apprendre par coeur sa brochure informative sur papier glacé. De ses doigts fébriles, elle avait caressé chaque photo du pamphlet, imprimé chaque image dans sa mémoire et admiré tous les clichés de ses dortoirs luxueux et des sourires étincelants des élèves qui avaient bien voulu poser pour la caméra.

Olivia savait. Elle était la seule Moldue à être au courant. Maggie l'avait rencontrée à la petite école, le jour où Olivia s'était battue avec une autre fille à coups de poupée Barbie. L'autre fille en question couinait tout son possible et tirait des sons semblables à celui d'un violon ou d'un cor français, dépendant de la région anatomique qu'Olivia frappait. Maggie avait adoré Olivia. Et elle l'adorait toujours depuis.

**Journal de Maggie**

**La boîte disait "Blond paradisiaque". J'ai vite tourné à la "Diarrhée de cheval". Maman avait crié. Et a bien sûr refusé d'arranger ça, histoire de me donner une "leçon", qu'elle a dit. Moi qui avait cru commencer l'année du bon pied, j'avais même scotché une photo de Nadia Sexyrussekovsky sur mon mur afin de copier son look "sexy mais décontracté". Mais évidemment, "rehausser les reflets naturels de ma chevelure et en augmenter la brillance" s'est révélé être un paquet de conneries publicitaires. La preuve, mon oncle m'a tapoté le pied et m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très jolie... Il est allé vomir après.**

**Bon, c'est vrai que mon oncle passe le tiers de sa vie à vomir puisque les deux tiers restants sont consacrés à la beuverie. Et un tiers à dormir. Cela fait quatre tiers, me direz-vous, mais mon oncle a toujours été économe de temps. D'ailleurs, il m'a envoyé un hibou puisqu'il devait être à l'extérieur aujourd'hui pour mon premier jour d'école, encore un truc louche. Je l'ai collé un peu plus bas.**

**"Salut Maggie,  
Je suis désolé de ne pas être là pour ta rentrée, je sais à quel point ça compte pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète surtout pas, c'est toi la plus jolie. Tes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à de la fiente de cheval je leur trouve même une certaine ressemblance avec la couleur de la tequila. Tu te feras plein de nouveaux amis, je n'en doute pas une seconde, tu es la meilleure. Fonce et n'aies pas peur de vivre tes rêves. Je t'écrirai toutes les semaines.**

**Oncle Rick**

**P.-S. : Si tu trébuches dans les escaliers, ne sois pas gênée, fais comme si tu étais à la maison. Aies confiance en toi.**

**P.P.-S. : Même chose si tu t'étouffes avec ta nourriture.**

**P.P.P.-S. : Je me suis inscrit aux Alcooliques Anonymes."**

**"Même chose si je m'étouffe avec ma nourriture." Il en a du culot! Il a dû bien se marrer en écrivant ce passage.**

**J'ai toujours été maladroite. Et stupide. Mais ça on ne peut rien y changer. La moitié des blessures dont j'ai souffert tout le long de ma vie m'ont été infligées par nul autre que moi-même. Je suis mon propre bourreau. Et encore, un bourreau aurait une tignasse ne s'apparentant pas à du fumier d'équidé.**

**Mais revenons-en à ma session beauté ratée. J'avais prévu de m'épiler les jambes à la cire, histoire d'avoir des jambes lisses et laiteuses comme celles de Nadia. Après une seule bande, je m'étais découvert des habiletés vocales dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence et probablement tué tous les moineaux perchés sur leur fil électrique par le beuglement que je poussai.**

**Au moins, le quart inférieur droit de mon mollet est parfaitement dénué de poils maintenant. Heureusement que je suis naturellement blonde.**

**À ma défense, j'ai quand même passé quatre heures à choisir ma tenue hier et économisé mon argent moldu tout l'été afin de pouvoir m'offrir une garde-robe décente. Suite aux pétitions des élèves, Hensbeak est devenue l'un des seuls collèges de magie au monde à avoir supprimé leur uniforme, ce qui complique la tâche pour les petites filles comme moi qui ont été élevées par des mères qui croient pouvoir les faire subsister sur une paire de pantalons beige et deux t-shirts.**

**Au prix de dix-huit babysittings et une vente de tartes "faites maison" - que j'avais en fait achetées à bas prix au magasin du coin -, j'ai réussi à rassembler de quoi garnir ma valise convenablement. J'ai même tenté de me maquiller ce matin. Sans succès. D'ailleurs, ils devraient inventer des recourbe-cils moins dangereux à utiliser, ce serait très pratique pour les filles qui n'ont pas envie de s'arracher la paupière et le globe occulaire avec quand elles sont pressées.**

**J'avais hâte à la rentrée. Je n'en suis plus trop sûre maintenant.**

**Notes :  
Apprendre un sortilège qui recourberait les cils, s'il n'existe pas, l'inventer.  
Apprendre un sortilège qui rendrait les filles moins stupides.  
Apprendre un sortilège qui détacherait la teinture pour cheveux.  
Ne plus jamais s'épiler à la cire ; ça me coûterait trop cher en fenêtres.  
Vérifier si oncle Rick s'est vraiment inscrit aux Alcooliques Anonymes.  
Pffff... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial Nadia Sexyrussekovsky? Trouver ce qu'elle a de si spécial.**

Le bus jaune typiquement américain dans lequel les élèves faisaient le voyage jusqu'au collège était étonnamment spacieux. Les sièges étaient grands, rembourrés et confortables malgré les chewings-gums séchés collés dessous et les graffitis cochons qui y étaient gravés. C'était en fait un bus moldu qu'on avait ensorcelé afin d'en aggrandir l'intérieur et depuis, il avait cette mission spéciale qu'aucun autre bus n'avait eue avant lui : conduire une bande de jeunes sorciers à Toronto.

La Hensbeak Academy of Magic avait ouvert ses portes cinquante ans après la Dernière Guerre. Le peuple des sorciers enfin calme et harmonieux, une nouvelle ère commença et avec elle, des myriades de collèges furent mis en place. Chaque pays en comptait désormais plus d'une dizaine, tous plus prestigieux les uns que les autres.

Appuyée contre la fenêtre embuée qu'elle avait tenté d'ouvrir sans succès, mais non sans s'être joliment écorché les doigts, Maggie rêvassait, comme elle le faisait toujours. Ses yeux bruns, banals mais vifs, étaient perdus dans le vague, lègèrement écarquillés, comme deux petites fenêtres sombres découpées dans sa peau d'albâtre, encadrant la minuscule pointe retroussée qui lui servait de nez. Une masse épaisse mais souple de cheveux à la couleur désormais indéfinissable, croisement entre le châtain et le verdâtre qu'obtiennent les blondes après une teinture ratée, encadrait son petit visage rond. Elle était seule sur son banc. Elle était seule dans son monde.

- E-excuse - atchoum! -, e-excuse-moi? P-pardon? tremblota alors une voix aigrelette.

Maggie eut un léger soubresaut et détourna le regard. Mouais. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas le détourner tout compte fait. Ça lui aurait épargné la vision du maigre et chétif petit garçon qui lui faisait face. Aussi chétif et tremblotant que sa voix. Il inspirait pitié.

- Oui? répondit-elle, un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- T-tu veux bien me laisser m'asseoir avec toi? Enfin... Pas parce que... Enfin ce que je veux dire c-c'est que... Bien... T-tu est une des seules à avoir un siège presque propre et j-j'aime bien... J'aime bien quand c'est propre, tu vois? Parce que j'ai tout plein d'allergies et-et... Je tombe souvent malade, tu comprends? Et puis, tu es assise à l'avant, enfin ton siège est à l'avant et m-moi... J-j'ai le mal du transport...

Il interrompit son babillage en exhibant un sac de plastique, qu'il souleva à hauteur de ses yeux bordés d'épaisses lunettes brunes, histoire de bien montrer à Maggie ce dont il comptait se servir en cas de reflux gastrique.

- A-alors... Tu veux bien? P-parce que si tu veux pas, j-je... Je peux toujours...

- Non, c'est bon, reste, t'inquiète! le coupa Maggie.

Elle se pressa contre le mur du bus, histoire de leur laisser de l'espace, lui et son énorme sac à dos qu'il trimballait, malgré le fait que les élèves aient été priés d'entreposer leurs bagages dans le compartiment spécial du bus prévu à cet effet. Il en extirpa d'ailleurs un désinfectant antibactérien avec lequel il nettoya soigneusement son siège avant d'y déposer son frêle derrière.

- Je m'appelle Gregory et toi? lança-t-il d'une voix nettement moins chevrotante.

**Journal de Maggie**

**Ça promet.**


End file.
